Life is What You Make It, Nothing More
by Kid-Yoshimitsu
Summary: Four best friends are roommates in an apartment complex. They've all known each other for years, and have supported each other through many hard times. Together, they deal with school, romance, and hardships. Mostly Miroku&Sango focused.
1. The Smell of Cheap Coffee, Never Unusual

Sunlight slowly traveled its way through the tattered blinds and blue curtains that covered the window. Miroku's eyes adjusted slowly as he regained enough strength to open his eyes. Like every day, the morning air of the apartment complex was always filled with a strong odor of cheap coffee and mangled vibrating sounds of the cooling system. He rose from the bed as he extened his arms into the air and arched his back into a satisfied stretch, followed by a quiet groan. His bare feet felt chilled at the wooden floor as he exited his room, taking a view of InuYasha, his room-mate, quite more surprised at his roaring bedhead. His face was all hair, the only thing that appeared to be the focus of his body was his blue boxers with white stripes that made a checkered like pattern on the cloth. His ears were no where to be seen as it was mixed in with the sea of dull white that was his hair. InuYasha beared a blank expression, as he stood in the small kitchen, his eyes were fixed on the coffee machine infront of him, his left fingers taping vigerously at the counter top.

Miroku tossed his messy bangs behind his ear with his right hand and took few steps forward toward InuYasha. "What, no 'Good Morning'?" he chuckled as he shot InuYasha a light punch to the arm.

He responded with a light groan, his eyes were vesseled and his expression sank. "Bullshit, I was up till 5AM on that report. I swear our school has too many high standards. Damn, I need coffee,"

"Isnt that why I suggested you get it done early?" Miroku replied as his smile jumped into a smirk.

"Im not in the mood Miroku, and I swear to fucking god if you get me started..." InuYasha ranted. Noticing his coffee was done he siezed the pot as if he was a barbarian. His hands shivered slightly as he poured the hot liquid into a white mug and took a large gulp, unaware it was still steaming hot. His taste buds were becoming null, however his continued to drink as if it was an addiction.

Miroku stepped into the small living room area, which was a small area infront of the kitchen, and took a seat at the tattered black leather sofa. He shivered slightly, his skin still becoming aclimated to the temperature. "Ok ok! Dont get to fussy, you'll wake Kagome and Sango."

"Ah, shut it! Like those two ever do anything useful around here." he replied, his tone began mono, then raised higher towards the ending of the sentence.

"Hmm. Like the risk of getting expelled for passing you answers for the S.A.T.s?"

InuYasha stuttered, however, managed to speak. "T-thats not what Im saying!"

Miroku quirked a brow, "Then what are you saying?"

"Just forget it, ok!?" InuYasha retreated back to his room. Hair knotted, half naked, and a shivering right hand that heald his coffee.

_'My god, he never changes!' _Miroku thought as from his mouth escaped a long sigh.


	2. Dont Stories Have Normal Days? Pt 1

_'Its my big day today...' _Miroku thought with a smile. He rotated infont of the bathroom mirror observing every inch of his business suit. "Damn I look sexy!" he said to himself as he fixed his thin rimmed glasses. With one look shot back at the mirror he grabbed his brief case and started out the door.

Clear sunshine with a beautiful spring breeze for his first day at Tokyo University. A smile took over his lips as he entered his convertible and sped away.

--

Back at the Apartment

--

"You asshole!" was the shout that broke the silence of the small halls. "SIT BOY!"

There lay the half naked InuYasha, his face paved into floor. "Auugh! You fucking pervert!" Kagome steamed as she buried herself in a towel. InuYasha shook away the pain and arose to speak,

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were in here!" he ranted.

"You could've at least knocked!"

"Well you could've atleast told me you were in the damn shower!" he replied angrily. "I swear, Kagome, when I get this damn collar off Im gonna..."

And that was enough. The silent innocent Kagome gave an evil smirk as her eyebrow quirked with amusement.

"W-w-why are you lookin at me like that?" he stammered, lowering himself and widening his eyes to the ever-so-tall looking Kagome.

"InuYasha..." Kagome toned sweetfully as she began to inch off the towl. She came closer to him and smiled.

InuYasha was still shivering, but then blushed at the sight of her cleavage. "Sit.." and with that the half-demon's body fell to the floor.

"Sit... sit sit sitty sit sit sit!" Kagome sang happily.

There was a stir at the bathroom door, Sango revealed herself. "Whats going on in here?" Both paused for a second as they looked at her. Sango's eyes widened. An ever-so-close Kagome with a falling towl infront of the InuYasha in boxers was enough to make her skid out the door. The dog quickly took his face out of the floor to explain himself, but whether it was purposeful or not, a foot landed on his head, and his face wasnt feeling too gracefull.

Kagome entered her small room and upon removing her towel quickly slipped on her panties. Sango cracked the door, then entered,

"Erm, was everything alright in there?"

"Oh yah, right? Its just every day that some guy tries to get a glimps of your tits... isnt it!? Humph!"

Sango giggled as she set an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, sometimes hes just at the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't blame him, you know how clumsy he is, but he never wants to admit it."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, "Well, ya-no, atleast you have someone who's actually smart chasing your skirt."

Sango sighed in reply, "Trust me, its not that fun for me either. But all men are pretty much... the same but different I guess. Hoshi just has less qualities of an idiot, and more qualities of a hobo who digs in Playboy."

Kagome chuckled. "Hm... I've never really heard you call him Hoshi before. Sounds like you-" The girl was strapping her bra when she started to hesitate for a moment.

"Sit..." she commanded. And as the demon was floor pummeled the door swang open. "If you're going to evesdrop, the least you could do is not breathe like some mutt in heat!"

Sango's eyes widened as InuYasha rose up in retort, "You know, one of these day..."

"You know, why dont you get off your lazy ass, get ready, and stop making this morning sound like a 50's sit-com!"


End file.
